


Hateful

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there is lightening, idk it's for a tumblr prompt thing, wow someone take away my internet privileges please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout all the centuries, this was a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful

Throughout all the centuries, this was a constant: pale, lithe legs wrapped around the thunder god’s golden waist as he fucked into his brother with the same ruthless, blunt, and constant way he did everything else. For one, short, precious moment, he was just as low and disgraced as his wicked brother. Once, it had not been that way. Once, their touches had been loving, reverent kisses placed to the trickster’s forehead, shoulder, wherever the better son could reach as their current position allowed. Their smiles had been true, if not nervous and wistful. Now there is no room for such a thing as _love_. Only for curses and sharp nails dragging down sweat slicked sides, searching for the red that lay just beneath. Perhaps now was better. No longer did Thor hold back in fear of hurting Loki. No, now it was out of a fury that only the mischief god knew how to drag out until he nearly burst with it, his skin nearly sparking with the electricity that he controlled. It excited the liesmith, in a way that made his lips split into that ever familiar smirk that infuriated the idiotic man who seemed to think this could change and mend all past hurts.  


Now was one such time, and a particularly deep thrust from the other god brought him out of his reverie, his cock dragging over something inside the trickster that made him dig his nails more harshly into Thor’s shoulder, nearly drawing blood as he tried to pull him closer, push him away, _break him_. His body was littered with the marks of their coupling, his neck baring bruises and a mixture of seed and blood, and all of it he would both resent and hold over the head of the blue eyed god above him. From the way the thunderer picked up his pace, hitting that spot again and _again_ , he could tell just how much of an affect he was having on the one he once called brother, and the feral grin that really had no place on Thor’s face did nothing more than enforce that belief.  


Instead of begging like he once had, a wrecked mess below his _brother_ , Loki merely rose one delicate brow, façade only briefly interrupted by the moan that was punched from him as the other buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and bit down hard enough to have the smaller body below him arching up to meet his thrusts. “Are you going to _fuck_ me, or will I be left to find pleasure elsewhere when you are finished with your pathetic attempt?” the trickster hissed out, his legs tightening around the thunder god.  


What happened next was as predictable as the suns rising in the morn and the moons setting in the evening: Thor growled low in his throat, the sound sending a shiver unbidden down the younger god’s body, and pulled out to flip the other over as if he were crafted of the air around him, no real substance or soul to him. The action left Loki grinning once more, expression only wavering at the emptiness that seemed to claw at his every cell as he shifted so that his elbows were braced on the sheets beneath him in an effort to prepare for the rage that filled the _righteous_ son of Asgard. A small noise of both pleasure and protest slipped past his lips as Thor took hold of his hips and filled him once more in one quick thrust that left the god of lies breathless and wanting. There were sure to bruises in the places where rough, war calloused fingertips dug into the trickster’s porcelain skin, and the thought alone had Loki’s cock twitching in interest, aching for the attention it had been robbed of thus far. Still not quite satisfied, the mischief god pushed back against the hold, drawing out a moan from Thor as his dick slipped further into that tight, unrelenting heat. It was a sound that the trickster would hold close, for the very purpose of knowing just how far down he brought the god who swore to defend the realms with honor, and never, never this.  


As they are finally getting somewhere with this, a low burning having settled in the pit of Loki’s stomach, the need for release pulling at him, but not quite reaching it. And as he always would, the brute answered the younger’s silent plea for _more_ by gripping his hip with one hand while the other moved to his chest, a way of holding him in place so all Loki could do was stay there with his ass in the air, biting back embarrassing noises, while he simply _took it_. Thor’s thrusts became unforgiving, bordering on the edge of painful, the edge that had Loki twisting in his grip, not quite sure if he was trying to get away or increase the sensation.  


“Is that-“ he started, words knocked out of him once more as Thor pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in, drawing a shout from the ruined body before him. “Is that all you have, thunderer?” Loki continued with a snarl. “Or is it that you are too disgusted to have your way with a creature such as me? Not only a Jotun, but your _brother_. Oh, I’m sure you, so perfect and _golden_ , can’t stand the thought that _you_ turned me into this. That you could possibly have loved such a thing. Or, better yet, is it that you feel _guilt _? By fucking me, you are betraying both your precious little mortals pets, your woman, Jane. How would she like to know that her__ knight in shining armor was making sport out of his villainous little brother?”  


Now that did seem to get a reaction out of the other god, but not one that he necessarily anticipated. In the way that Thor’s hand had started to shake (and he could only imagine the look of twisted guilt and anger playing across the idiot’s face), there was a certain satisfaction, and an anticipation for just what he would do. The thunder that had been raging outside only grew louder, the rain pounding upon the windows matching the push and pull of Thor’s cock inside of him, and all of it had Loki shivering. Without a single word of warning, the only thing that could remotely brace him being a blinding flash of light, and then a searing pain that had him _screaming_ The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and it would surely kill one of these weak Midgardians, but he was a god and despite the pain, it went straight to his straining arousal. From the stutter of Thor’s hips, he had felt it as well, but he was far more accustomed to such things, and he only seemed concerned in passing who he had inflicted it on, too gone in the pursuit of his own pleasure. A moan caught on his lips as his eyes rolled up into his head at the next wave of light, pain, and pleasure. It burned, and his head was reeling with the drag of the thunder god’s dick, this new sensation that had his throat going dry with his shouts, and _oh_ , he was coming without a single touch to his cock, his body jerking with each shock that wracked his body. Going boneless, the only thing keeping from collapsing on the bed was Thor’s hands holding him above it all in a mock of a lover’s embrace.  


Without the mix of arousal and pleasure, the continued onslaught from both the lightening and the god that controlled them tipped over the edge of pain, and he found himself letting out half-hearted noises as he was fucked through it all. Finally, when he was sure he was on the edge of consciousness, Thor groaned, his grip on Lok’s thin hips going slack as he leaned his forehead against the trickster’s slicked back, the electricity picking its pace up as his seed shot into the other god’s spent body and dripping down his thighs. The storm died down, the lither god twitching in the aftershocks, an unnameable sound escaping his mouth as he was finally allowed to collapse against the bedding. After wetting his lips a few times, trying to find his voice in all that it had been lost through the assault, he turned his head from the pillow to grin up at the other god, lips split and still shivering. All he could say was, “ _Again._ ”

__*********_ _

__The next day, news channels from all across the world had one thing to report: A freak lightening storm centering around Stark Tower. On a side not, the villain known as Loki had escaped the clutches of SHIELD once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wee. My second ever smutty thing. Which always seems to be hate sex. I should probably not look into that...  
> Anyway.  
> Written for [this prompt](http://hiddlesworthorkiprompts.tumblr.com/post/40597752083) on hiddlesworthorki over on tumblr.  
> Also. Title inspired by the song Hatefuck by The Bravery. I just sorta thought it would be a ridiculous name for a title, and the censored version is called that anyway. The song is like my number 1 Thorki one though, and it should definitely be listened to by all.


End file.
